


A Pirate's Life For Me

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi had been on her way to live with her father, ready to become a proper lady after the death of her mother. Ready to be groomed into a high ranking official's wife. Yet, as fate would have it she had met a certain stowaway that would throw a kink in her father's plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 _"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me. Yo, ho, yo, ho, it's a pirate's life for me..."_ A young girl sang to herself as she looked out over the foreign sea of the Caribbean's. She was on her way to live with her father, sadly two weeks ago her mother had passed away leaving her in the care of her astranged father, in the Caribbean's, which was leagues away from her homeland of Japan.

Of course her father had raced to her side, when he had heard of the tragic event. He had never wanted her and her mother to stay in Japan, so far away from him but he had relented because he loved her mother so much and he didn't want her to be sad. So here she was on her way to the Caribbean's to start life anew.

She sighed as she looked out over the darkened sea, yes she was supposed to be sleeping in her cabin but God, it was too stuffy in there. She was used to being able to roam the woods of her shrine, to go where she wanted when she wanted it.

She knew her father would put a stop to that; he wanted her to be a 'proper lady' of her standing. It confused her, in Japan she was a Gaki, a half breed, and often made fun of because of her mixed heritage. Yet, as time went on those around her began to care for and were able to look past the stain she was on the Higurashi family.

She had bee taught odds and ends as a child, having no  _real_  standing in the Higurashi family, even though her mother was the head of the family, which was a blessing. Her cousins had all been forced to become proper ladies and learn the ways of the Shinto religion, being groomed to be mikos. She herself was left alone to do what she pleased, yet that was all about to change.

She glanced down at the beige colored dress and corset she had been stuffed into by her father's maids. It was tight and stuffy and hard to move in. A stark contrast from her lose kimonos and training clothes. Her hair had been pulled into a semi up do, she had thought they were going to rip her hair out, a few curled pieces fell to frame her face.

Around her neck was a small pink pearl on a thin gold chain, the last thing her mother had given to her before she had died, and on her feet were a pair of small heeled boots that went up to her ankles. They made her feet hurt but she wore them anyway. She didn't want to be a bother or a burden to her father, he was her only companion in this strange new world.

She jumped as she heard a sound behind her and turned on her heel, stumbling as the small heel got caught in a hole on the deck, she might have been only tweleve but she was raised in Japan, by not only the shrine maidens but their guardians as well, she knew how to defend herself.

She blinked when she saw a young boy two or three years older than her. She narrowed her eyes. …hmm he shouldn't be here. As far as she knew, she was the only child on the ship…he must have been a stowaway!

Her face lit up. Cool, she had always wanted to meet a stow away, that and a pirate! Even in Japan she had heard of the grand adventures of those who lived on the sea. "Ano…you're a stowaway aren't you?" She mentally winced as a few Japanese's words invaded her English, old habits did die hard, yet she prouded herself on the fact that her English was so well. She had been taught it at a young age at her father's insistence, and had no reason to use it in her homeland. The past few days she had been thrown back into the langue, head first.

He blinked dark brown confused eyes at her before moving closer to her.

She blinked as she looked him over he looked very scraggy, not to be mean. His off white shirt hung off him, looking to be to big for him, over said shirt was a dark brown worn leather vest. Around his slim waist was a weird weaved belt that had a few things hanging off of it, a dagger being one of them, it was holding up a pair of pants there were to short for him and were littered with holes and dirt.

Covering his ratted and matted hair was a worn looking leather hat, it was too big for him and almost covered his eyes. His skin was dark, though she didn't know if it was his actual skin tone or a layer of dirt and grime. Over all he looked haggard and tired, yet she knew he meant her no harm. Maybe she could help him.

He blinked as he too looked her over, she was young maybe a year or two younger then his fourteen years. She was clean cut, no doubt a noble's daughter, yet he sensed something different about her. He mentally snorted, great she was no doubt going to scream thus alerting the others to his presence, he had been hiding on the boat since about four ports after Japan.

"Hello? I asked you a question? Are you a stow away?" He blinked as she waved a hand in front of his face…maybe she wasn't going to scream? "Er-I guess. Aren't you going to scream?"

She blinked in confusion, scream why would she scream? "Why would I?" Her voice was layered with pure curiosity.

He blinked, taking her in, she looked generally confused and it only served to make him even more confused. She needed a reason to scream? He was a stow away! But hey, he wasn't complaining, he didn't fancy a swim in the cold water they were traveling over.

"Because I'm a stow away maybe?" She snorted and waved her hand as if dismissing a foul odor…maybe he should have bathed before stowing away on the ship…oh well.

"So? I've always wanted to meet a stow away and a pirate for that matter." The awe and admiration in her voice was clear and it threw him off. Were pirates in Japan different? Most people glared at him, spit at him and chased him away when they caught sight of him…

Yet here she was talking to him like he was an actual person, he liked it. A goofy grin spread across his face, well then today er night was her lucky day. "Well then consider yourself lucky. I'm also a pirate my dear lady."

He took his hat off and did a small bow to her before standing up and replacing the hat on his head.

She blinked he was a pirate? Cool!

"Really? That's so cool!" She looked at him suspiciously as she moved closer to him to inspect him.

"…hmmm… Are you sure?" He flushed red as he pulled away from her enough to roll up the tattered sleeve of his shirt and thrust his arm in front of her.

"Of course I'm sure!" He looked and sounded offended.

Kagome mentally gasped as she saw the bright red burn mark on his wrist… _the mark_ the Navy burned into the arms of all pirates. She frowned as she lightly ran her fingers over the bright red mark, it couldn't have been more than two weeks old. "I'm sorry."

He sighed as her mood fell, maybe he shouldn't have showed her…oh well not much he could do about it now. He smiled as he looked at her, "Hey now, it's okay no need for you to feel bad. Besides it's a rite of passage, it means the Navy acknowledges me as a real pirate." She smiled at him as she let his arm go, "Well then congratulations."

He smiled at her as he bowed in a dramatic fashion. "Why thank you my fair maiden. Now if you don't mind me asking what is your name my little song bird?" She blushed as he stared up at her from his bowed position.

"My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. What is your name my stow away pirate?" He blushed lightly as he stood up, "Jack, Jack Sparrow."

She smiled at him, "Well then nice to meet you Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome hummed lightly as she made her way towards her cabin where the stow away known as Jack Sparrow had been hiding out for the past two days. After all it was the only place he would be safe, seeing as anyone who wanted to enter her room had to have not only her permission but her fathers. Not that they would ever think of entering it any way, this  _was_  a Navy vessel.

It wasn't proper to enter a lady's room.

"Ms. Kagome." She paused mid step as she turned to face who had called her name. Ah, it was James Norrington the Navy genius, he was sixteen therefore not considered a child, besides her and Jack he was the youngest person on the ship. She smiled at him as he caught up to her, he was a nice young man he went out of his way to talk to her whenever he could.

"Hello James. How is your day so far?" He frowned at her lack of tittles, he knew she was form Japan but he thought they were more formal then most others, then again he could have been wrong he had never been to Japan save for the time they had picked up her up.

He hadn't even stepped off the ship, merely stayed with the ship as it was docked, though he did get an eyeful. Japan was a beautiful place, he wished to visit it again when he was older.

He shook his head as he cleared his thoughts. It would be rude of him to ignore her question. "It has been fine. Yours?"

She smiled at him as she discreetly led them away from her cabin, it would not do for James to meet Jack. They were after all sworn enemies as Jack had ranted to her yesterday. He had been teaching her all he knew about the pirate way of life in exchange for her hiding him until they reached port. "Hm…so far it's been okay I mean…" She trailed off causing him to arch an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" She blushed as she looked away, she did want to ask him something but…she was worried about his answer.

"Well, I was wondering if you could perhaps…teach me how to use a sword. I mean we have a month of traveling left and well I do  _so_  get bored." She smiled up at him as he looked away from her.

Did she truly just ask him to teach her the art of swordplay? He could never do such a thing, she was a lady a noble at that her father would no doubt have his head if he even let her hold a sword. He looked down at her and almost felt his resolve waver at her pleading look. Sigh, he had no doubt she already thought him a drab young man that was no fun. Even so he did not want her to see him as the bad guy.

"I will ask your father. If he agrees then yes I will."

She smiled brilliantly up at him, "Thank you James." He nodded his head as a light blush stained his cheeks. "Remember it is not up to me but your father." She nodded, "I know. But thank you for considering it." He nodded as he paused in his steps causing her to look up at him in confusion. He smiled lightly down at her, "I'm afraid I must return to my duties. If you wish I will accompany you to your quarters."

She smiled at him as she shook her head negatively, "No that's okay. I don't want to keep you from your work. Thank you for your offer though." He nodded at her as he excused himself. "Well then I will be sure to ask your father about the sword lessons." And with that he turned on his heel and walked away from her.

Kagome let out a breath of relief, James was the only one beside her father allowed to enter her room without having to ask her father's permission, in case of emergencies mind you. Besides he was way too polite to enter without knocking so it was okay.

Yet, she still feared the discovery of her stowaway. It was human nature to worry about things you had no control over.

She smiled at everyone she passed as she retraced her steps back towards her cabin; Jack was no doubt bored out of his mind surround by all her girly things, courtesy of her father. He had bought her everything he thought she might like…and she did not have the heart to tell him she was not into girly things let alone girly things from London.

Even though she was not raised as a noble in Japan, due to her mixed heritage, those that grew to love her often doted on her. Also, half breed or not she  _was_  the eldest child of the head of the Higurashi clan, so she had _some_  lessons to fit the role.

Until her mother gave birth to Kikyo, after that she was forced to take on the responsibilities of a young man, in order to protect her younger sister who was now next in line to take over after their mother. In fact she had been raised as a  _boy_. Something her mother had kept from her father.

Being raised as a boy gave her more freedom then she had ever dreamed of. Learning many useful things and interesting as well. Horse ridding, hand to hand combat, hunting, tracking, the list went on. She had been trained in the art of the sword, no she was  _not_  a master but she could defend herself quite well if she did say so herself.

The reason she had asked for lessons from James wanted to test her ability against him as well as learn other forms of swordsmanship besides the Japanese one she had been taught. Another added bonus to lessons with the young man would be that she would get to know him more, he was a nice young man if no a tad bit stiff but she knew she could help him with that.

With a hopeful smile she entered her room, shooting her guest a small smile. "You'll never guess what I asked James to do."

She rocked on her heels as her roommate arched an eyebrow at her, lounging on her bed, a compass in hand. "Do you  _really_  want me to guess?"

He snapped his compass shut and placed it on her bed side table, enjoying the way she blushed and stuttered a bit. There was never a dull moment when she was around. He was rather proud of himself for stowing away on ship that held such an interesting passenger.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she plopped down in a chair, rather unladylike, and turned her nose up at him and his perverse grin. He was worse than the shrines Lech, Miroku! "Honestly you're such a pervert, Kami-sama! Anyways I asked James to give me sword lessons!"

Jack rolled his eyes, ignoring the way she clapped her hands happily, excited at the thought. "Tch, don't get your hopes up lass. I doubt it'll happen." It was true the elder boy was such a... pricker...so uptight and proper. So  _annoying_.

He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the thought of the slightly elder boy. He did not like him at all, even less now that he might steal his only source of entertainment, the young lass whose room he now shared, away from him.

He did not like to share.

Kagome clicked her tongue at him in annoyance. "Don't jinx it! You're such a downer...do you know how boring it is on this ship?" She bit her lip as he gave her a blank look. "Okay stupid question but still! Don't try and bring my mood down! Just because you're grumpy!"

Jack sighed as he got up and sat in the chair across from her, giving her an apologetic smile, she had done so much for him, and here he was taking his foul mood out on her. "Sorry love." He smirked at the way she blushed not used to such nick names. "Hey, have I told you about Davy Jones?" He chuckled as she perked up and leaned forward to hear his tale.

 


End file.
